stargate sg1, aventuras de rescatar una nave nodriza goa'uld, en marte
by jer35mx
Summary: los equipos star gate tienen viajes a marte con hiperventanas, de repente alguien ...


Si después de la batalla de la antártica una nave goa uld cayera en territorio sudamericano, spoilers posibles de la serie y espero posibles del futuro, disclaimers la serie stargate sg1 es de gekko productions y sus caracteres

El geólogo recibe autorización de vuelo de la base marte 3, se acomoda en la carlinga de el f-302 en el inicio de la pista de aterrizaje, recuerda por un momento en la distinción que fue ser elegido como viajero piloto de el estudio espacio profundo, nombre broma dado por la mayor carter, de una nave biplaza con capacidad hiperespacial, enciende las luces y mueve las palancas de el volante, acelera y empieza a rodar por la pista, un movimiento de volante y se encuentra volando por la atmosfera marciana, su copiloto, que es también un piloto aficionado que paso las pruebas dice "la vista es límpida como dijo el climatólogo, como una salida invernal de el astropuerto de ciudad estelar", el responde "me contaron que ha habido tormentas de arena de una semana de duración en esta base, pero las muestras de los rovers mostraron metales aquí también", recuerda los trabajos de construcción de la plataforma de naves grandes, las pistas de aterrizaje de las f-304 y 302, dice "¿todavía se ven el cuadrado y las rayas?", el copiloto contesta "si, y mi cuello te manda saludos", el piensa *no es mi culpa que hayas pasado los vuelos prueba hace poco, desierto, ártico, desierto ártico*, segundos después están a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, dice "saliendo al espacio", después de una ubicación estelar dice "base marte 3, chequee por favor ubicación de punto espacial actual", minutos de deriva, "triangulación de base 1 y satélite gps 4 confirman, punto de entrada hiperespacio, chequee su ángulo de generación", dice "y bien", el copiloto dice "el sol esta a 30 grados izquierda, la posición de la tierra es de 38 a su derecha y 5 grados a nuestro norte", el dice "hecho, alimentados datos en la computadora de la nave, prepárate para el meneito", ajustes de precisión de los motores de corrección de tecnología terrestre, provocan movimientos de la nave, el meneíto, el ve la luz roja de el haz de señal, siguen moviéndose, la luz cambia a verde, dice "verde, verde ", ven la ventana hiperespacial y la nave toma impulso y entra "entrando a ventana hiperespacial".

En la hiper velocidad, el piloto y el copiloto discuten acerca de el libro de ciencia ficción de el mundo anillo, unas frases acerca de conseguir tecnología para un fin, que seria el caso de esta tecnología goa'uld de los fxxx, "claro que tecnología ganada …", *y a que precio* piensa el copiloto, de repente se abre la ventana hiperespacial y la nave sale como un plop, desacelerando y quedando a la deriva, el geólogo-piloto enciende un transmisor de comunicación corta que servirá, como siempre, como boya a lo equipo stargate, esperan unos minutos, se escucha una voz "aquí ciudad estelar, se les pasan datos de aproximación a base antártica", el copiloto dice "no hay contacto visual lunar, debe de estar fuera de el limite visible o detrás de la tierra", el geólogo-piloto solo levanta el casco y medio voltea "lo bueno es que no hablaste por radio abierto" *novaton*, el piloto enciende el motor subluminico y empieza el descenso orbital, todavía en el espacio ve la atmosfera azul *y una línea brillante se ve *; en la base antártica ellos descienden aun con los trajes de presión y oxigenación, "una hora y media, tu traes las muestras", el copiloto toma su llave de el bolsillo y muestra la bolsa, "unos kilos, balanceados en masa y peso en mi cuerpo".

El geologo esta con su copiloto quitándose los trajes espaciales, cuando entra el científico felger para preguntar "¿Cómo van nuestros trabajos en las bases marcianas?", el geólogo voltea a ver a su copiloto, es legendaria en los grupos de investigación de las puertas espaciales la anécdota de la llamada de felger a la base rusa pidiendo si su nave dsc34 podía hacer un pequeño salto dentro de el sistema solar a un punto en la orbita de marte cercano al planeta y si se le pudiera pasar el dato de el tiempo de ventana y de vuelo, meses después reuniones y mas reuniones con reclamos acerca de tomas fotográficas de marte donde se notaba un grupo de trabajo, poniendo instalaciones de resistencia atmosférica *un campamentote, a comparación de los domos, había dicho un analista de imágenes*, y vehículos que parecían triple rovers y de 6 veces el tamaño, los países de la onu establecieron un comité del espacio para estudiar los datos y ver que país o que aliado o enemigo estaba haciendo esto, al final el representante ruso en una de sus tomas de palabra leyó un escueto mensaje "para el astrofísico felger de el pueblo ruso: 20 dias de viaje, 15 minutos de ventana hiperespacial", después se sentó, 3 minutos de silencio, comienzo de murmullo, aparición de celulares, ayudantes abandonando la sala; el geólogo contesta "bien, las bases en la fractura están bien, los astropuertos bien", felger se voltea al copiloto "¿Cómo estuvo el primer viaje?", el copiloto le observa y dice "creo que normal … " voltea a ver a su piloto "tiempo normal, cálculos y puntos espaciales normales, ascenso descenso con resistencia atmosférica estable", el astrofísico anota y se da la vuelta y sale; cuando están en uniformes el piloto le dice al copiloto "ahora a descansar llenando el reporte".

El sonido se expande en la atmosfera marciana como con ruido siempre y mas débil, un cosmonauta escucha junto con los oficiales de la leonov en uno de los módulos metalizados el sonido a través de un juego de bocinas que reproducen los sonidos de un micrófono exterior, el oficial a cargo puede escuchar a otros especialistas-cosmonautas martillear pilotes *¿serán martillos neumáticos? O será a la antigua con martillos* Escucho las diferencias entre las técnicas y deterioro en la atmosfera y las tierras terrestres y la atmosfera y tierras marcianas, en estos momentos escucha y lee reportes de los progresos en los cambios de la instalación de la primera vez en la primera base por los 2 primeros viajes asi que no ve por la pantalla, mejor que una pantalla delgada de tv, apoyada sobre una de las paredes, como pasa un vehículo a lo lejos levantando tierra a lo alto pero capta el sonido diluido por el dióxido de carbono componente principal de el aire marciano, levanta la vista y ve que no, el guardia no sigue su permiso-consejo de ver la pantalla de frente, obviamente por el rabillo del ojo no pierde detalle, oye "….. tres trajes de presión con daños reparados, uno de los cosmonautas con problemas por el cambio súbito de aire, ya le había reportado de 800 milibares a 7 milibares una mancha blanca-verde" *si, ¿estara el gracioso de el comedor en trabajos? , la pedancia, luego un acercamiento peligroso de un amigo de alguien* "muy grande, el halo de aire respirable perdido", el dice "el trabajo duro hace eso, ¿tenemos surtidos suficientes parches? ¿se reabastecieron los puntos de ayuda?" levanta las manos para detener contestaciones "estaba preguntándome hace unos minutos si martilleábamos a mano los pilotes de asiento de las nuevas instalaciones", los otros miran algo en la pantalla, luego ven el rastro de tierra del vehículo, luego el oficial responde "si, los puestos de ayuda estan provistos, incluso los distribuidos por el territorio agreste", vuelve a ver papeles "ahora, los combustibles de los puntos de ayuda están completos, el túnel de transporte de el punto de aterrizaje a el bodegón-presión esta a medias aunque los mecanismos de unión ya estan", el oficial a cargo piensa *campamentote* mientras ve al cosmonauta en traje de presion.

Cerca del plano ecuatorial de el planeta marte, dos naves equivalentes a los 302 con suciedad de tierra se encuentran puestos al lado de dos habitáculos como de goma o plástico de unos 6 metros de altura, unos 6 metros de radio, a los costados decenas de aparatos de inflado apilados en el costado atados con tiras plásticas plantadas a la superficie por fierros al estilo tienda de campaña, una torre de clima plantada a varios metros y el cable de conexión a uno de los habitáculos, enterrado bajo la superficie la mayor parte, frente a los habitáculos al otro lado de las naves una bandera que ondea al viento marciano, se abre uno de los habitáculos y sale alguien que camina a una de las naves, abre la cabina de pilotaje, con movimientos lentos por el traje presión toma un aparato de inflado y regresa a los habitáculos, lo ensambla y enciende, vuelve a las naves y repite todo el proceso, revisa y camina y abre el habitáculo y ve desde la esclusa, recuerda *el explorador ha escalado la estructura principal de la nave enterrada en la tierra, su misión del dia es conseguir datos de escritura, dibujos o caracteres, dibuja y lleva al campamento; los reunidos estan discutiendo, de la universidad les han llegado varios folders titulados por fecha, por tema, por importancia histórica, intraducibles.

El explorador esta con otros manejando aparatos eléctricos y magnéticos tratando de destrabar o separar alguna de las naves, llevan días tratando; las poleas electro-magneticas suenan bajando una nave, el y otro explorador giran y ponen materiales para evitar contacto con la n_ave principal, a veces giran al resbalarse sobre el plástico protectivo; ven diagramas de pegado de una nave de carga a una nave rescatada, se busca separar en la separación marítima de la antartica yel continente; …*_, sale después de mirar el reloj y separa los alimentadores de oxigeno, busca en un bolsillo y saca un probador de presión *un auto, solo esos rusos y los americanos tienen vehículos*, lo inserta y presiona para grabar el dato, ajusta los vacios en deposito y camina de vuelta al habitáculo, entra a la esclusa, cierra y aguanta la respiración, se recicla el aire y abre, se quita el casco, se oyen las voces de los rusos y americanos, se escucha al traductor a español.

En el ligero amanecer marciano, se escucha un metaleo afuera de los habitáculos, adentro se ponen a escuchar, "¿tormenta de arena, un tornado?", otro oye fuera por la pared "¿se habran soltado los envases vacios?", el otro se viste el traje de presión, toma una hoja que tiene escrito algo, el primero en hablar indica con las manos palma abajo, el del traje de presión se para y el otro toma sus manos el medio plástico medio carton y lee "esperen", otro del grupo señala la radio-video-conferencia, señala después a lo lejos, después señala al lugar del sonido, el del traje de presión mueve los brazos frente a si de arriba abajo, los otros se exasperan pero comienzan a vestirse, el del traje de presión sortea los obstáculos y abre la puerta entrando al espacio estanco, cierran y dice uno "vos ¿estadounidenses o rusos?", el preguntado dice "mmm, estadounidenses", el que pregunto dice "¿tu?", "rusos", los otros dos dicen "fenómenos naturales", todos esperan al otro, y este que preguntaba dice "suministros"; en el vehiculo 4 personas en trajes espaciales miran a los dos que tienen herramientas pegando para hacer ruido, volteando a veces a mirar alrededor estudiando lo hecho y las naves, volviendo luego a mirar a sus dos compañeros, poco tiempo mirando los alrededores; "que no es broma, asi les pidieron hacer", "¿viste que tienen naves alienígenas?", "¿qué pista de aterrizaje?", "ja, pero camarada"; el de traje de presión señala el letrero, se indica el casco y pone la otra mano como cucurucho hacia el frente y medio abre los dedos y los cierra juntándolos, dice "¿ya se pusieron los otros dos los trajes espaciales? *¿me oirán los rusos?, ¿se habran reido adentro?*, "5 minutos, oye ¿traen suministros? ¿de que nacionalidad?, el de el espacio estanco dice "si" indica con una mano a su muñeca y levanta 5, "rusos", se abre la puerta tras el y se acomodan sus dos compañeros empujándolo un poco, uno de ellos trae dos papeles, le muestra a al otro uno frecuencia de comunicación y le da el otro papel, ahora checan la puerta y abren la de afuera, los cosmonautas les saludan aun con las herramientas en las manos, los de traje de presión pasan el papel que leen los de traje espacial y caminan indicando el vehiculo, un camioncito de 2 hileras de asientos y un espacio trasero cubierto por una lona gruesa de plástico, le entregan las herramientas a uno de los sentados y este las asegura; "frecuencia de radio", "bien", "¿ingles?", "ahí esta victor, hablaria español"; los de traje espacial en la superficie abren la lona y quitan los aseguramientos, levantan y van pasando cosas, los de traje de presión las dejan entre los habitáculos, un traje espacial se indica "victor, hablo español", los tres trajes de presión voltean y saludan "Sergio", "inge toro", "mateo", el segundo se indica "bromeo, carlos"; después de bajar las cosas, victor dice en ruso "piden ayuda para meter las cajas alla" y señala el segundo habitáculo, continua en ruso "dos de nosotros pueden acompañar a uno a tomar –maté- adentro uno sería yo", uno de los sentados se indica y se dirigen a los de traje de presión, uno de ellos los guía, uno de los de traje de presión camina a sus naves y toma tres envases de aire, se dirige a el habitáculo y los –alimenta-, saca su instrumento de medición de presión y toma la medida, se voltea, unos rusos le miran y los de traje de presión también, se lo guarda y levanta el pulgar a la puerta.

En los habitats se escucha un sonido conocido, uno de los latinos señala un lugar en el techo, los otros se miran, esperan unos momentos, se oye la voz en las bocinas "aquí, condor, pasando arriba", el mas cercano toma el comunicador "aquí base antartica ecuatorial marciana, el viento esta bajo, la velodidad esta en 45 km/hr, el nivel de polvo esta en decenas por millar", se vuelve a oir la bocina "aquí condor, inicio vuelta de aterrizaje", el primero que señalo traza con su mano un amplio circulo y una línea de aterrizaje poco inclinado, uno de los otros piensa *hoy se iba a traer el encargo*, dice "bien, tu y mateo a ponerse los trajes, instalen el equipo y verifiquen que muestras traen", los dos indicados se ponen los trajes, tal vez demasiado rápido, se acercan a la puerta de el espacio estanco y abren y cierran después de ellos, el que esta al equipo de comunicaciones dice "ahora, especifiquen paso a paso el instalado", se oye respirar y "entendido", otra voz "hola ahí", otra voz, la otra voz "abriendo la carlinga", se oye el respirar acompasado y la misma voz "suficientemente frio, ¿eh?, les paso la caja", dos voces discutiendo "toma el extremo, aguanta el peso", "espero, te espero", "ahora si, hacia el sitio marcado, alla", *moviendo el casco y los hombros*, "paso, paso, paso, piedras, paso, paso …..", "bien, dejando", la voz del piloto "yo abro la caja", uno de los de la base "¿color de la caja de muestras?", la voz del piloto "rojo, verde los tubos y comustible y comburente", dice "si, se me olvidaba", el otro de la base "voy, si puedo traigo solo la verde", el piloto "bueno, sería al revés", *levantando dudando el casco, mientras preparo el aparato", en el hábitat "mmm, si pudiéramos ver, que les faltaba una pantalla", el piloto "estirar las patas, checar la tapa de vidrio", los dos de la base "aquí", "ahí", el piloto "bien, mientras ven y checan yo abro las otras cajas", uno de la base "hule de sellado bien, espiras exteriores …", el otro "conectores exteriores, las espiras interiores ", "tubos de entrada y salida, entrada de atmosfera con motor, salida de gases normal….", *objetivo, tiempo de helado de gas de salida, altura alcanzada, color de vegetales y carnes ….*.

En trajes espaciales dos rusos estan recogiendo muestras, un vehiculo los dejo ahí para catalogar minerales por cuadricula de terreno, luego reportar y ponerlo en mapas; en el traje espacial uno de ellos dice "es cansado esto, deberíamos ….", y se alza reacomodando la espalda dentro del traje, su visión limitada por el casco capta una nube de polvo, *debe ser un torbellino-tornado* "descansar un poco", el otro lanza en la radio un resoplido y dice "debemos continuar un poco mas, ¿cuánto falta para que pase el vehiculo?", el primero dice "ah, eso debe ser, quizás ya viene el vehiculo", el segundo se alza y dice mirándole inquisitivo por el casco "¿de qué hablas?", el primero le toma de brazos y le fuerza lentamente a dar vuelta "ahí, un rastro de polvo", el segundo deja las muestras en su bolsa al cinto y asegura y checa sus herramientas *¿no es ese el rumbo, la dirección, de el campamento sudamericano?*, dice "quizás sea una de sus naves aterrizando", tomando sus binoculares, el primero se fija mejor *si, puede ser gases de escape*, toma también sus binoculares, "quizás mantiene el motor encendido en la superficie", el segundo dice "voy a reportarlo", cambia un interruptor en su traje "base 2, base 2, ¿se ha reportado actividad de el campamento sudamericano?", esperan un poco, oyen "aquí base, ¿que grupo es y que punto de recolección o exploración?", el primero cambia su interruptor de radio "grupo 4, cuadricula 30,5", el segundo dice "grupo 4 reportando humo no polvo de la dirección de el campamento sudamericano", unos minutos después "reportan un experimento de asado de comida al aire libre, en afectación atmosferica, piden disculpas pero querían reportar por obvias razones después de checar resultados", los rusos miran de nuevo al humo con los binoculares "aquí base, ¿sigue el humo?", un cosmonauta dice "ah, si, cambio y fuera", cambia el interruptor "no había visto eso cerca de nuestra base ¿o si?", el otro cambia el interruptor "no, creo que no"; en el campamento sudamericano alguien esta siendo miradoy otro voltea a mirarlo a cada rato, el piloto también mira como corta un centímetro de carne de arrachera, lo toman con pinzas y se oye "a recipiente, arrachera, profundidad un centímetro", voltea "¿algún valiente para anotar?", como antes todos levantan la mano, se escucha en la radio "aquí base 1 americana, se reporto un experimento, ya enviamos como los rusos un vehiculo de ayuda, combustible y comburente especificados", se oye "¿muestras?" .

El de comunicaciones sudamericano recibe la llamada de el encargado de comunicaciones de la base rusa, "si, nos va a pegar, y fuerte", el primero contesta "bien, aquí vamos a prepararnos para cuando nos alcance, ¿nos va a pegar primero?, ¿puede confirmar?", el segundo se tarda unos momentos "si, confirmación, primero base antartica ecuatorial, luego base marte 2 rusa, las otras bases no van a ser afectadas", el sudamericano recuerda *día tras día cavando y poniendo cimientos para ese experimento, trayendo y pegando ladrillos para hacer contrafuertes, poco trabajo para los rusos o americanos pero para los nuestros*, el sudamericano dice "quisiéramos decirles y pedirles, aprovechando las condiciones de viaje rapidos y esta tormenta de arena, si nos pudieran cubrir desde arriba de la atmosfera, si reciben un llamado nuestro, de el siguiente punto …..", el encargado ruso dice "anotando, voy a pasar el pedido …", el primero continua "bueno, continuando, nuestro experimento o prueba es acerca de aguantar en un contrafuerte, creemos que tan seguro como nuestro campamento, comiendo y bebiendo en una trincherita, los primeros 2 días y esperar a -35c, ya saben, el calentamiento de el área de tormenta de arena debido a el color del polvo y la falta de reflejo y hacer unas pruebas –al aire libre-, pedimos 2 cosmonautas para hacer pruebas ahí", el encargado ruso dice "anotando, no puedo prometer nada pero ", el sudamericano dice "bien, esperando respuesta"; hay 2 trajes de presión, unos 3 aparatos y 5 cosmonautas con trajes espaciales con cámaras de grabado, unos cambios de ropa, bolsas de alimento y bolsas de bebidas para traje espacial, todo dentro del vehiculo que parece tener techo y hermetico, quienes esperaban eran 2 vestidos en trajes de presión, 3 aparatos dentro de el espacio cavado, 1 camara de grabado, suministros y un como telar de filtrado, en las radios se escuchan saludos y se bajan las cosas rusas, ellos dicen que son 5 pero solo ivan va a estar en la trinchera, los rusos comienzan a fijar el vehiculo, uno de ellos dice "la cobertura y grabado ya ha comenzado" y saluda arriba, los sudamericanos cercanos saludan también al espacio; la tormenta de arena no afecta mucho las paredes puestas, los rusos han traido dos de sus expertos en ingeniería y arquitectura, revisaron todo junto al sudamericano ingeniero y experto en rescates , veterano de algunos eventos de su tierra y otros países, han pasado 2 días, en la radio se oye "a 5 kms. -38c, en su punto ", un ruso "si, -42c variando a -44c", esperan unas horas, el sudamericano y el ruso dicen "-32c, a el vehiculo, velocidad del viento 65 km/hr", los sudamericanos ponen colgando su telar y conectan un aparato medidor y grabador de datos, los rusos aseguran sus aparatos y comienzan su grabado, los sudamericanos se ponen frente a cámaras y se abren los cascos y empiezan a gritarse, el encargado ruso pone un brazo en alto y un pulgar arriba, *grabando, empieza 1 minuto*, los sudamericanos siguen gritando, los rusos ven su aparato -34c, 208mbs, *medida presión atmosférica terrestre*, el ruso baja el brazo, los sudamericanos bajan sus cascos, el vehiculo ruso se abre y los sudamericanos entran y bajan los rusos …..; la tormenta de polvo sigue …. .

Los sudamericanos estan sentados en el vehiculo de los rusos, después de que paso la tormenta de arena o polvo, estan comparando datos tomados por los aparatos, dice uno "la velocidad máxima de los vientos fue de 145 km/hr, en algún punto de la toma de datos", dos rusos estan checando a dos de sus compañeros que estan descompensados y que estan usando sus trajes como cámaras hiperbáricas, uno de sus compañeros les ha ido variando la presión de los trajes, poniendo tanques de compuesto gaseoso, por eso se estan dirigiendo a la base rusa primero, el intercambio de datos continua, de repente uno de los rusos dice "y ¿Cuántos viajes todavía van a tener con el combustible de esas naves?", los sudamericanos le miran, "algunos meses, quizás menos", el ruso les dice "aquí entre nosotros, quizás les asignemos algunas pruebas de tomas de datos, si quisieran, es una idea de los nuestros y los americanos, para mantenimiento de naves y combustible, piensan en aerolitos y cosas asi", uno de los sudamericanos pregunta "¿Qué toma de datos?", ahora son los rusos quienes se miran "no sabemos bien, yo creo que de datos dada su, mmm, forma de hábitat diferente, conseguir cosas de manera distinta", otro ruso dice "bueno, como dijo mi compañero, aquí entre nos, yo he estado leyendo sitios de internet, libros y revistas, vi su fosa, -trinchera-, el metabolismo de un oso gris o negro disminuyen grandemente por el invierno, yo les traería un oso en hibernación para ponerle mascara de oxigeno y ponerlo en la fosa, 2 meses, quizás 3, ¿que tal?", otro ruso dice "Andrei esta bromeando ….", los sudamericanos no saben como tomar el intercambio, el ruso que esta hablando rie viendo sus rostros "primero son insectos y reptiles, quizás condores de altura, Andrei ¿y las limitaciones de peso?, aun aplican", un sudamericano dice "condores, sin volar, sería triste", el otro dice "ellos dicen de la presión atmosférica de los andes, ….." …; los sudamericanos estan viendo la sala de enfermería de los rusos, uno de ellos había dicho "caminar sin obstáculos", penso *parezco novaton pero ¿pasillo?*, 4 camas de acondicionamiento hiperbárica, una zona anexa de 4 camas, un ruso dice que habían traido herramientas de corte de traje espacial y les mostraba los equipos, los sudamericanos estaban con Ivan y Andrei conversando de los accidentes espaciales y ….. .

El piloto sudamericano checa los datos de el equipo de comunicaciones ruso, ha sido el ultimo de las 7 naves en posicionarse en orbita martesincronica en el transcurso de varias horas, usaba el lenguaje de la nave y la búsqueda visual de la entrada a la atmosfera marciana *las preguntas de los profesores de geología si su aparato de gps funcionaria desde el espacio se respondio en el tercer vuelo de prueba, yendo en contra de el movimiento rotatorio de el planeta tierra, casi como el seguimiento de algunos rallys* angulaje y punto de entrada, ahora, las otras 6 naves estaban posicionadas por el equipo estadounidense, y el piloto llamo para checar si su posición y altura eran idóneas, una voz en ingles dice "aumente su velocidad, va a pasarse un poco de la posición y ponga retrocohetes, checando que ajuste al movimiento rotatorio de marte en la posición polar norte para su punto principalmente ajuste también altura, movimiento de traslación por posicion, mensaje después", el piloto contesta "ajustando, pasando velocidad …"; en la base sudamericana envían datos a las diferentes bases para probar su aparato de comunicaciones, datos que son conocidos por los rusos y americanos, datos que fueron tomadas después y antes de la tormenta de arena, cantidad de polvo por metro cubico, difraccion de señales, esperan la llegada de respuesta *los rusos gritando "me oyes", "si", se movia un poco "¿frio?", "no, pero se te notan las venas", "de vuelta al vehiculo", "¿qué?", "¿Qué tal la ropa?", "¿ya esta la foto", mandar las fotos a su comando terrestre para la autorización para sus parientes*, llegan los datos americanos base 1 marciana estadounidense datos …, base 2 marciana americana datos …, base 3 marciana estadounidense datos …., base 1 americana, pathfinder, rovers, en sincronía por 10 minutos, chequeo correcto", *creo que podemos pedir un rover de proximidad,mmmm*; base rusa 1 datos …., ¿chequeo bien?, base rusa 2 datos …, ¿chequeo bien?; el piloto sudamericano toma algo, llevan 50 transmiciones en dia y medio, otros 2 dias mas.

En un alkesh de vuelo mas tardado de lo normal, la comunicación de la tierra a marte tenía, en la radio de comunicaciones normales *"no se pueden intentar comunicaciones por aparatos de comunicación que no sabemos de donde"*, un retraso de mensajes de 12 minutos , lo cual le daba tiempo de recapacitar y repensar los mensajes a los sudamericanos de las comunicaciones, el piloto se comunica "preparar recepción de material delicado", en el hábitat se responde "bien, mensaje recibido, aterrice y 2 ayudaran a bajar"; en las afueras a unos centenares de metros 2 siluetas en trajes de presión recogían datos a -50c, según el termómetro especial y reciben con alegría la instrucción de regresar y esperar la llegada de una nave que transportaba "instrumentos para prueba", preparan y dejan lo mejor posible lo que usaban y comienzan un trote medio rápido con una mochila de bombas de aire de recambio, después de la mitad de camino se observa la nave bajando y levantando polvo marciano, los dos se voltean y menean la cabeza de lado a lado, siguen trotando a paso firme; estan descargando la nave, en el espacio reducido se ven todavía varias bolsas de plástico largas, han bajado varias bolsas pequeñas, uno de los sudamericanos dice "¿crees que tengamos problemas?", el piloto que también descargaba contesta "el retardo de las comunicaciones, informar y escuchar que pruebas son", el sudamericano literalmente le jala el brazo, el piloto se voltea, el de marte le dice "los rusos y los americanos", el piloto dice "bueno, pruebas de instrumentos", el de marte asiente, continúan bajando los materiales; se oye en la radio "listo para pruebas de traje", se abre la carlinga de acceso de la nave, se ven dos cascos extraños, se voltean a ver entre si y ponen los pulgares hacia arriba, asienten hacia un traje de presión que comunica al hábitat y de ahí a la tierra, el de traje de presión se pone a ver a los de la nave, no saben siquiera si el aire del traje aguantara la media hora; el de traje de presión observa los movimientos de el traje escamoso con gran casco, este se voltea y ve y asiente al de marte, "5 bolsas grandes, 2 cajas chicas, 5 minutos y medio", a esperar otra media hora, se desespera "pregunto yo, ¿esto complimenta bien los datos de alla, no?, favor de preguntar"; observan el traje corriendo hacia los aparatos, esperan, alla ya esta otro en traje de presión, después les ven regresar a trote, *películas americanas, se ve mas estilizado el antiguo*; en el hábitat el sudamericano que uso el traje escamoso levanta este y dice "casi igual de frio".

En la tablet de el habitat, que uno de los científicos habilito con la frecuencia de los rusos y de los estadounidenses que tenían como conexión de datos, los sudamericanos estan recibiendo después de 2 horas la información de mapas de posición de los satélites naturales de marte, incluyendo los datos de posiciones en diferentes tiempos, la explicación dada era que querían hacer pruebas de vuelo de aproximación pero probando ir en desorbita, en diferencia de velocidades de estos satélites que son mas o menos pequeños para ser vistos sin ayuda de aparatos, maniobras fuera de lo común con los transbordadores o cohetes tradicionales, *que los estadounidenses tenían problemas en el espacio profundo por los f-302 y x-303 que al ir contra la dirección de vuelo de las naves grandes bc-304 perdian posición espacial, los sudamericanos de tierra sabían ya que no era broma el decir en la radio clase 25.3 de el manual de Jack o'neill, maniobras de experiencia por uso de naves*, para practica a falta de naves grandes; en la carlinga de la nave tipo –deslizador- se observa la aproximación de el satélite fobos, el copiloto esta grabando los datos de los instrumentos, en la radio se escucha un piloto estadounidense "creemos que deben empezar una curva de 60 grados para empezar", segundos después se oye la voz de un piloto ruso "si, para empezar"; el piloto sudamericano acelera su nave después de una curva de –barrilado- para desacelerar su rumbo anterior y empezar recuperación de distancia de el satélite; estan recibiendo un mensaje de la tierra con un mapa compartido por los rusos, un cometa que se aproxima a marte y que ni se va a ver por la tierra que esta en posición lejana, ellos sugieren un vuelo de naves –deslizadores y alkesh-, claro que primero con pilotos de x-303 acompañando para grabación, traída de datos y vuelo maniobrado ….. .

En el habitat, dos sudamericanos y dos rusos leen el registro de asteroides en el cinturón, las posiciones relativas a marte en la posición planetaria actual, un ruso dice "la salida de ventana hiperespacial debería ser bastante delante de su posición vista" y añade una pinta de plumín a las indicaciones de flechitas indicando el movimimiento en si misma, el movimiento de inercia de orbita alrededor del sol, y pinta en varias fotos, un sudamericano le indica una foto y dice "nuestra experiencia indica una salida de casi nula inercia y de dirección casi randomica, tendríamos que gastar motores de posición y cierto tiempo antes de ajustar la velocidad", el ruso dice "lo que tengo en notas es que los puntos marcados son calculados, la pregunta es si tienen la pericia suficiente para hacerlo", *el recuerda ver en su puesto en el tope de los andes el horario de el lanzamiento de el globo, ve su reloj, voltea a ver hacia donde debe de estar un grupo viendo el evento, 20 minutos mas; el observa el globo al salir de la atmosfera, se ve la obscuridad, el globo ya debe detener su velocidad relativa ¿o no?, se voltea, pregunta "¿vera el saltador muchos objetos de velocidad relativa distintas?, otro de los técnicos dice "¿cayendo de orbita mayor?", se arma una pequeña discusión hasta que "se abre la portilla, va a correrse la rampita ….."*, el sudamericano dice "a lo fundación y ese general del imperio, las naves aparecían tan cerca", los rusos se miran, hablan, el ruso de habla español dice "¿libros de ciencia ficción?, bueno, ….", los sudamericanos alrededor se miran; observa la negrura del espacio de frente, su nave deriva, observa sus indicadores, comienza a ajustar la dirección, a lo lejos y frente a su luz de nave una rayita que se hace mas ancha, mas ancha *unos segundos, arrancar, arrancar, esperar, esperar* comienza el impulso, la rayita u objeto crece, pero de repente queda igual, decrece , *se queda atrás*, se oye por la radio "camarada, te veía, ¿retrocohetes eh?, o ¿aplique frenos?, …" una serie de datos, el sudamericano dice "solo ajustando, empezando ajuste de velocidad de seguimiento".

En el campamento de los hábitats se comienzan a apilar en el suelo algunas garrafas de material, sujetas al piso por cinchos fijados , estacionadas hay 3 naves pequeñas, en el interior de el habitáculo usado discuten los sudamericanos con el piloto estadounidense y el piloto ruso sobre la altura de la atmosfera, "el lado visible de aquí, ahí, ahí y ahí sin ser visible desde la tierra", la hora de termino del dia en superficie, mientras discuten un sudamericano le muestra a otro un video de una publicidad espacial sobre la tierra *hay que esperar unos meses a ver el crecimiento de esos musgos y pastos y los datos grabados, bajo ellos, en la carcaza de los estadounidenses de un cohete normal para ver si detuvieron algo la radiacion del espacio, viento solar, ahí se jalara y jalara para mantener su altitud*,sonríe mientras siguen discutiendo el plan de vuelo, su compañero solo le ve de reojo; las naves parten con su carga, minutos después, de las bases avisan que los trajes espaciales disponibles ya estan distribuidos, y se permitio la salida con mapa estelar; las naves se ubican en posiciones, primero la nave estadounidense traza un circulo con la carlinga abierta y deja ir saliendo su material brillante a la luz de reflejo teóricamente azulado, este circulo alrededor de la carcaza metalica, un diametro de _; el piloto ruso comienza cerca su maniobra de poner en 8 pasadas lineales un material de reflejo blanco *como los aviones de mensajes de humo*; el piloto americano recibe la instrucción de dar otras 3 vueltas circulares; el piloto sudamericano pone después del soviético un manchon de material de reflejo amarillo, luego un circulo y otro circulo sobre ese circulo; en las radios suena "en recuerdo de los caidos y de los peligros del espacio".

En el habitat de los sudamericanos todos ellos estan viendo y teniendo una dicusion acerca de mapas topográficos de relieve de regiones de marte, "pero miren, aquí parece ese resort de ski de el sur de los andes", "aquí se puede aterrizar sencillo y parece igual", "aquí parece relieve de meteorito, no recuerdo que haya sido recorrido por los rovers", dos se le voltean a mirar, uno dice "con todo respeto, en 3 meses caminaría mas y veria mas que un rover, de glorioso recuerdo, errr, a marchas forzadas y saliendo siempre", el otro junto con los demás ven al que esta diciendo esto y siguen "aquí esta bien mapeado y parecen deslaves", …; en el centro de comunicaciones de los rusos se conecta el administrador de mapas y chequea las coordenadas dadas y va a decir de la excursión de los camaradas sudamericanos, recuerda que ellos hacen eso por sus estudios; el coronel americano toma el dato mientras recuerda *tome mi chistera con la mano mientras veía a mi sobrino observar el mapa tridimensional de el planeta marte pasar frente a sus ojos, el chico continua mirando con los demás mientras el miraba a otra persona*, toma el dato y relee; dos trajes de presión descienden de una nave que esta en una superficie plana cerca de unas alteraciones altas de la superficie, en la radio de comunicación se oye "descendiendo de el deslizador, amartizaje seguro, casi seguros, 90 por ciento de seguridad de que el punto descenso fue el especificado", uno de los sudamericanos trae una cámara de grabación en mano, chequea su conexión al transmisor, se oye en la radio "prendiendo cámara de transmisión", se oye la respuesta "imagen topografica chequeada"; los dos en traje de presión se detienen un poco considerando el camino seguro, en la base sudamericana se oye "10 minutos", "mmmmm", "¿ha concordado la imagen de relieve con lo mapeado?", uno de ellos apunta con el dedo de una mano y con el dedo de la otra mano apunta en la pantalla de computadora "esta linea de este cerro ….." … .

Los sudamericanos dentro de los trajes de presion perciben las vibraciones de los taladros neumáticos de pila que trajeron pensándose como siempre que perciben el sonido exterior, un nuevo hábitat esta habilitándose, *en la segunda caminata grabando un relieve los escuchas de las bases oyen un ruido de guijarros cayendo de el micrófono de el aparato, preguntan por la radio "¿ven un deslave de piedras a su alrededor?, escuchamos algo", el sudamericano mas adelantado voltea hacia los puntos elevados concentrándose en su visión no en su oído, después de unos chequeos rapidos, dice "aquí exploración, de las zonas altas no, empiezo a revisar las zonas bajo la ruta …", empieza a escucharse un jadeo en sus audífonos, voltea, no esta su compañero, chequea y chequea y no, dice "aquí exploración, explorador 1 no ve a explorador 2, repito, explorador 2 esta fuera del alcance visual", regresa unos pasos, revisa el suelo donde pisa, ve sus pasos, los pasos de su compañero, ve una línea de como 1 metro de tierra movida y la sigue con la vista, ve el otro explorador tirado a unos metros abajo, se mueve rápido a donde esta, esta caído sobre su espalda, *revisión de datos vitales*, le ve la cara mientras dice "aquí … encontré a el explorador, accidente, favor de iniciar búsqueda, en 5 minutos lanzo primera bengala, …., respira forzadamente", checa la hora, ve que el accidentado señala con su pulgar, *¿su casco?*, revisa *esta bien, su espalda*, le pregunta en la radio "¿duele la espalda?, voy a voltearte", se oye en la radio "mnnooo, frrriiioooo", el sudamericano escucha "aquí base americana 1, tenga a mano respirador, chequee dato de temperatura corporal, tiempo que queda de tanques de aire", el sudamericano lee los datos, dice "tanque con reserva para tres cuartos de mi reserva, temperatura corporal, 33.5", "aquí base rusa, junte piedras, tenga su soplete de comburente combustible listo, ¿puede el accidentado manejar soplete?", se oye "sssii, solo crrrreo quee siii me levantttooo, saldrá masss gaaassss", el explorador en pie comienza a buscar piedras, suelta unas en el lado derecho de su compañero, toma su soplete y se lo pone en la mano, acomoda su brazo, el otro lo enciende *espero que no explotes*, toma su bengala, dice "lanzando bengala", la lanza, revisa que este su compañero calentando piedras, lee los datos "temperatura corporal 33.3, 65 por ciento de reserva de tanque, voy a buscar material para calentar", se oye "aquí base americana, sugerimos como los rusos darle prioridad a eso", el sudamericano recoge mas piedras, las pone del otro lado del cuerpo, enciende su soplete y da repasos de lado a lado …..*, recuerda la llegada de los rusos compañeros "estan bien" 3 días después, *ya esta asignada una cama barica y otros materiales*, prosigue, prosiguen su trabajo.

En los habitats hay un revuelo de trabajo, de la base americana se ha transmitido que hay una visitante, una coronel carter y que pidió, después de cumplir sus obligaciones con las bases americanas, visitar a el campamento sudamericano; un vehiculo x-304 aterriza cerca de los deslizadores de los hábitats, se abre la carlinga y bajan dos personas en trajes espaciales, son recibidos por 2 trajes de tipo escamoso, todos se tienden la mano entre ellos, un traje espacial escamoso guía a los demás a la puerta del campo estanco de el hábitat, entran y se cierra la puerta, se limpia el aire y se abre la puerta interior, los sudamericanos dentro saludan a un joven de pelo negro y una mujer rubia, ella espera un poco oyendo los nombres de los sudamericanos, después se presenta ella diciendo que formo parte de el equipo original que viajo a través de un aparato alienígeno llamado puerta de las estrellas, los sudamericanos escuchan, *nos van a cobrar derechos* piensa uno, que llevaban años viajando a planetas lejanos de estrellas distantes, haciendo alianzas y luchando contra aliens y humanos desarraigados de su planeta tierra, *¿afixia por la presión?*, uno de los sudamericanos contesta que ellos escucharon de los rusos que la tecnología que usaban era originalmente una variación de la de los americanos, ella contesta sonriendo "no hay problema, el uso de los motores hiperluminicos para hacer viajes planetarios y solo planetarios me sorprendio", continua "a lo que vengo es a volar con una nave rusa, una sudamericana y el de ella a el cinturón de asteroides, hacer seguimiento de unos y maniobrar un rato", algunos de los sudamericanos suspiran, uno de ellos dice "bien, conseguiremos mapas y discutiremos, ¿se puede poner su traje espacial?, para hacer algo mientras nos comunicamos y pedimos mapas", ella les mira extrañada y contesta "bien"; la coronel carter observa fijamente el cambio de tanques de aire de la puerta estanco y de el hábitat, después el sudamericano le dice "ahora, vos va a cambiar los tanques de alla" y señala el hábitat mas nuevo, ella carga dos tanques y caminan hacia alla, el sudamericano le pregunta "¿algun motivo especial de volar siguiendo asteroides en el cinturón?", ella contesta "note que no saben de luchas de alien, es una vivencia mia propia caminar con un traje hazzat de peligro quimico en otro planeta y entrar a un domo capilar a ambiente oxigenado", *¿capilar? ¿traspasar?*, la coronel carter continua "otra vivencia propia fue un planeta alieigeno con razas alienígenas donde tienen una carrera con peligros de armas y un vuelo de marcadores espaciales", cambia un tanque de aire y lo asegura "el vuelo sería lo mas seguro posible, tratar de no afectar en nada el espacio solar"; su formación, bajo la insistencia de la coronel carter amarcianiza en una parte fuera de la atmosfera sobre el máximo volcán de el sistema solar, no salen de las carlingas, solo ven una nubosidad neblinosa todo debajo de ellos, el color negro del espacio sobre ellos, la coronel dice "es mi estilo y según vi el de ustedes también", los de las tres naves observan, luego se oye la voz de la coronel carter "bueno, a despegar".

En las afueras de los habitats de la base sudamericana se baja una parte de metal de motor de 1 metro de largo, bastante pesado, entre tres trajes de presión, uno de ellos pensando y discutiendo por radio que la primera parte estaba asegurada, que van a bajar de el segundo deslizador la parte 2, aun con poco espacio usado de mucho peso y van a asegurar ambas partes para ser recargadas y llevadas después al sitio adaptado para su uso; *"¿conseguir qué?", 15 minutos después "conseguir un cohete de combustible-comburente que se levante de el suelo una gravedad y mantenerse encendido 10 minutos", 30 minutos despues "¿plataforma de retiro de agarres en automatico, base concreto, algo de eso?", 15 minutos después sonrisas, 15 minutos despues"el piloto le informo de lo que intentaremos", 30 minutos después "bien, alla, suelo nivelado, aca, carga que se acople, mandaremos materiales y aparatos de control remoto"; en la atmosfera superior de marte, en un sitio de la aún ladera de el monte olimpo, un traje escamoso pone en el piso un nivel de albañilería de liquido resistente al frio antartico*¿cómo se hizo? ¿lo compraron?*, se arrodilla y revisa, *mmm, grrrr, se inclino*, toma su pala y trata de quitar tierra, a su lado un pico y crampones de alpinismo, *10 metros por 10 metros*, después de unos minutos *1 metro por un metro*, pone el nivel de nuevo, *de nuevo*, continua, después de 3 metros por tres metros toma su cámara de transmicion y graba el lugar cambiando de lugar el nivel varias veces, espera la respuesta radial "bien, ¿Cuánto de área llevas?, cambio", el responde "3 metros por 3 metros", se le responde "descansa, vamos a estudiar la grabación", el responde "bien" y se adecua la cuerda de sujeción, voltea y comienza a chequear su angulo de despegue, espera, luego oye "continua, si estas bien", el se mueve y adecua los crampones y clavos, y toma y pone el nivel en otra área, se arrodilla y chequea …..; dos trajes escamosos deslizan la primera parte después de quitar y la llevan a un punto en carrito mecanico, la aseguran anclando en el suelo nivelado y parten en la nave por la segunda; los dos trajes de presión unen con su herramienta las dos partes, después parten; los dos trajes de presión cargan el segmento de combustible, llevan y llenan, el aparato se detiene y van por el comburente para cargar y hacer llenado, descansan, grabandose y grabando el cohete, hacen tomas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, chequean la transmicion y parten, uno de ellos al ver una toma piensa *¿no estamos haciendo el ridículo?, ¿funcionara?*; el jefe de los sudamericanos toma los aparatos y chequea, sabe que su compañero es experto en pilotaje y alpinismo, *pero aun asi*, dice "bien, visto bueno", su compañero pregunta "¿no quiere chequear la posición de las cámaras?", suspira, "bien"; en la tierra observan cada grabación de el intento de despegue de cohete, ….. .

Han pasado unas semanas de la prueba de cohetería de los sudamericanos, en los hábitats se han puesto dos generadores eléctricos mas y se hacen estudios espectrográficos, ahí si con aviso a las bases americanas y rusas, de rocas y arenas con nuevas maquinas traídas, caso distinto eran varios tubos de dióxido de carbono tapados, marcados de distintas zonas de las grabadas y ya transitadas, solo dos tubos de varios aun vacios tenían contenido tapado y marcado como en estado natural volátil-gaseoso recolectados de nubes con bolsas que se sellaban después de segundos, *"el procedimiento de estudio difiere del Chemin del mars rover curiosity y de las naves rusas y americanas de setentas-ochentas", "aunque casi la misma cantidad por el sellado"*, cuando se escucha el ruido de llegado de un camión sin previo anuncio, en el hábitat se miran los unos a los otros y llaman por radio a la base rusa para preguntar si había mandado algo y la respuesta es "si, una comitiva", los sudamericanos entonces ya solo esperan los reportes de dos exploradores de a pie;, se escucha la alarma de la puerta de entrada y se activa el procedimiento de extracción de monóxido de carbono y cambio por oxigeno-nitrogeno, *"¿aire?", "si, aire puro, bueno, tu sabes"*, entran 4 trajeados espaciales, dos americanos y dos de color ruso, todos cargando algo, dejan en el piso lo que traen ,*¿olor a pescado, salmon asado?*, la coronel carter toma una cerveza y le pone otra en la mano de un sudamericano, toma otras y asi va poniéndolas en las manos de los que estaban, el traductor ruso dice "tratamos pero los americanos esgrimían datos de temperatura ambiental y corporal, datos limites por cierto, acerca de el vodka y hábitats dañados asi que, nos toco el te, el cafe y el asado", y el otro ruso y el americano dessellan los envases, sacando termos y recipientes, la mayor carter arguye en ingles "por favor, si no vengo ni invitan", se voltea a el traductor ruso y le cede la palabra este saca varias fotos y unas grabaciones "el dato que nos dio la pista fue esto", y le da a un sudamericano la foto de un plástico que tenia dentro un metal con el dibujo de una empalizada-fuerte de madera con un árbol grande cerca, "se encontró cerca de el polo sur marciano, les dejo que se expliquen" …..;.


End file.
